


Emergencies Only

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Ladybug gave him her number for emergencies only, and it only took Adrien about a week the forget.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Emergencies Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marimeetsmischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimeetsmischief/gifts).



_ “This number is for emergencies only, got it? Emergencies. Only.” _

Adrien should have, of course, heeded this warning, but he was only just a man. Now, he was stuck, frozen, sitting on the edge of his bed with his leg bouncing up and down in a nervous panic. Ladybug had given him her number (for emergencies). Did anyone really expect him not to eventually break down and spam her phone with dozens of messages sent in the span of about five minutes?

He’d called Nino five minutes ago and was waiting for his friend to arrive. Adrien couldn’t even think of how to begin to fix this situation without the help of his friend. When the knock came from the front door of his apartment, Adrien practically jumped out of bed and raced to go open it. 

Nino wore a panicked look on his face, examining Adrien from his head to his toes before his expression fell and Nino’s mouth drew into a tight line. “Dude, from the way you sounded on the phone I thought you’d accidentally cut yourself with a knife.”

“Worse,” Adrien said, swallowing. “Worse than that.” 

“How much worse?” Nino asked. As an answer, Adrien pulled his phone out of his back pocket and showed Nino the messaging screen. Nino’s eyes widened. “Oh, damn. Yeah, this is bad.” 

Adrien stepped back, letting Nino into the apartment. They both flopped down on the couch together with a sigh. Adrien held his head in his hands, digging his fingers into his scalp. “I have no clue how to fix it,” Adrien said. “She’s read  _ all _ of them.”

“Okay,” Nino said, patting Adrien’s back, trying to make him sit up and stop going full turtle with his head between his knees. “It’s okay. It’s fine. It was only like twenty texts. It wasn’t even that bad.” 

Adrien did sit up that, looking at Nino with a glare. “I am completely mortified.” 

“Well, jeez, don’t take it out on me with a look like that,” Nino said. “What if… You just delete the texts from your phone. Then if she asks you about it you can just blow it off as a fluke. Or like messages that weren’t delivered from a while back.” 

Adrien shook his head. That wouldn’t work. He was horrible at lying, especially in front of Ladybug. She’d see through him in seconds and he’d have to be embarrassed all over again. 

Nino snapped his fingers, getting an idea. “What if you say they’re from Alya?” Nino offered. “Say she saw Ladybug’s contact in your phone and couldn’t help but text her idol.”

“Alya would send the message, “I love you?” Adrien asked, cringing at himself.

“I mean, yeah, she probably would,” Nino said, absentmindedly. Suddenly, his eyes snapped back to Adrien. “Wait, you told her you love her?!”  
“Yes,” Adrien said with a groan. “What do I do?”

“Well-” Nino said. A knock on the window made them both pause and slowly turn their heads to see Ladybug standing out on the fire escape, a nervous expression on her face and awkwardly waving at them. Nino winced, feeling sorry for his friend. “I kind of think you’re out of time.” 

Adrien momentarily considered bashing his head on the coffee table before standing to his feet and making his way toward the window. “You should go. I don’t need more than an audience of one to grovel in front of.” 

“Good luck, man,” Nino said as he stood up as well. As Nino shut the front door behind him, Adrien pushed open the window, lending against the frame. 

Ladybug’s face was just a few inches in above him. She still seemed kind of dumbstruck, and it became clear after a moment that she was waiting for him to say something first.

“Hey,” Adrien said, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

“Hi,” Ladybug said in a soft voice. “I… got your messages.” 

Adrien sighed, stepping away from the window and giving her a clear path to enter. “Come on in.”  
He kept his back to her as she stepped into the living room, the sound of her feet hitting the floor telling him that Ladybug wasn’t fleeing from him just yet. 

“You know, I-” Adrien said, sucking in a deep breath and ready to swallow his pride, admitting that yes, everything he said in his many, many texts to her was true. Turns out, there was no need for that. 

Ladybug had wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as he had turned around, practically crashing into him as she kissed him. Adrien was only taken aback for a moment, completely caught off guard by her lips on his, but, still, it only took him a second to return the gesture, drawing her into his arms and even closer to him as he leaned into the kiss. 

“Did you really mean it?” Ladybug asked when she pulled back. “This might be a little awkward if you didn’t.”   


“Yeah, I did,” Adrien said, pretty much breathless. “I- I meant it.” 

Ladybug kissed him again, more of a quick peck this time, but Adrien guessed he’d get to kiss her again later. Maybe he’d even take her by surprise next time. 

“Sorry about breaking your emergencies only rule,” Adrien said. He couldn’t help but laugh at himself. It was easier to brush it off that way.

“I don’t mind it if those are the kind of things you’re going to say to me,” Ladybug said. “Although, I would have rather heard it in person. That’s kind of much better than over text.” 

“You’re right about that,” Adrien said in agreement. His hands gripped her hips, drawing her in until their lips hovered just centimeters apart. Adrien spoke in almost a whisper, just loud enough for her to hear. “I love you.”

The delighted giggle that escaped Ladybug’s lips made Adrien smile as well, and smile still even as they melted into another kiss. He could feel his heart melting as Ladybug answered his words with the same three. “I love you, too.” 


End file.
